


This won't work out.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Candy, Communication Failure, Crushes, Crying, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dessert & Sweets, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M, Men Crying, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Pain, Pining, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Secrets, Suffering, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Buddy breaks it off with Gyro.
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose/Original Character(s)
Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616089
Comments: 12
Kudos: 1





	This won't work out.

Buddy ran over to Gyro Gearloose, slowing down and backing off because he remembered that his friend said he didn't like being touched. 

Buddy could be described as a buff, blonde, deredere, friend. Gyro could be described as a thin, tsundere, jerk. There was plenty of things that made them different. One would be forgiven for think that they would made good partners. As opposites attracted and they did a great job at filling out the problems of the other. When one was lacking in knowledge the other was smart, one was harsh the other sweet soft, and so on. 

See, the issue was all the small things that got in their way to eachother. For the canine, little understanding of romance and his own self. For the bird, little self-esteem that convinced him to push away close relationships in any regard. I think... 

Buddy pondered something before asking his smart friend about it, "Do you like having me around?" Gyro Gearloose apathically drank his coffee. After a moment of harsh silence he answered, "No. Not at all." The candy dog frowned, thinking about this new information. The beefy man started to the door and gave a goodbye, "Good bye, I'm sorry to bother you, Gyro Gearloose." The chicken went wide eyed, coughing his coffee, taken off the sudden turn about. The bowler hat was half way to the door when a straw hat blocked the door. The thin man didn't understand why but he wanted the friendly Sir to stay. 

"I can't let you leave!.. Because you haven't answered any my questions." Gyro lied. Buddy cocked his head as if he awaited these questions. Gearloose panicked, "What are you? Why do you smell like sugar and candy? Who are your parents? Where did your kind come from? How were you made?" The sweetie dig around in his hat, pulling out some old pictures. He pointed out each photo and explained, "This is my Ma and Pa. This is the test tube which our whole species is created. My dad said this is a picture of the future." The dog fished in his pocket to pull out a pocket watch and added, "This is an updated version of the first edition time machines made by this chicken who worked for McDuck. My parents told me they were time travelers from the future. That they were bio machines designed to rebuild the world, they couldn't so they came to this time and had me."

The watch popped open. It looked so normal. This was clearly designed for hiding. Because a bath tub is rather difficult to hide. The yellow puppy continued, "The people who made us, they believed that candy could survive the nuclear winter. But somehow they didn't build us to survive the cold... That's how my parents fell asleep forever." He snapped the watch close, and put everything into his pockets. The bird was still trying to wrap his head around that bombshell. The doggy side stepped him, going to the door. The birdie yelled, "Wait! Wait! Tell me more about yourself. Why didn't you use the watch?"

Black eyes blinked a few times. The taller man chuckled, "Because dad told me not to. No matter how much I regretted something or I wanted to see someone. I couldn't." Despite his laugh, he teared up. The sweetheart smiled widely, telling the shorter man, "I'm sorry I couldn't be a good friend. I'll miss you... I hope you find a friend good enough." The door opened despite the scientist's efforts. Doctor Gearloose crawled at the door, but it remained closed. He lose a friend, for the same reason he always did. 

The End.


End file.
